Prom Night
by XxCapturetheLightxX
Summary: Written for a friend of mine. Prompt: Tsuki asks Fem!Roppi out to prom, and decides to confess to her, and is kinda flustered. Just roll with it.


First fic up here wow. Okay well. I have nothing to ramble about. Please enjoy, I'm sorry it's crap, yadda yadda. Bye~

* * *

It wasn't that Tsuki was scared.

Well.

Maybe he was.

But that wasn't it. He wasn't scared to ask Roppi, aka the love of his life, to prom, he was just...

Nervous.

They've always just been friends, and neither of them ever crossed that line. They held hands once in a while, but, it didn't really mean much considering the only times they ever did that was when they passed a group of guys, and Roppi got a little nervous.

She had been homeschool all her life, and her sister was basically her only companion.

She apparently only ever talked about this one boy who could lift things five times his own weight, and throw it as if it weighed a feather.

Roppi also didn't have many friends, so Tsuki took it upon himself to always be with her. He once asked her why she didn't have other people to confide with -n-not that he didn't want her to confide in him or anything!- and she smiled and said she absolutely loathed people.

His initial reaction was shock. Why would she hate people?

Then it slowly turned into wonder.

Why not him?

Why didn't she hate Tsuki?

He asked her this, and she giggled -which sounded beautiful- and told him it was because he was quiet, and nice, and even she couldn't bring herself to hate him.

At the time, that was a confidence booster. He realised soon after, that he sorta maybe had a teenie crush on her.

Teenie tiny.

Itty bitty.

Nothing to worry about.

But then.

Suddenly, almost out of nowhere.

That wasn't just a teenie tiny crush anymore. The more he hung out with her, the more he realised that he actually loved her.

Passed her scathing remarks about humans, and her statements about wanting to be left alone, he saw who she truly was.

All the smiles she would throw at him, and no one else, the way she would giggle, and hug him, and everything she did that made his heart skip, and his voice crack, and made him positively melt because it was Roppi.

When he finally asked her to go to prom with him, she simply looked at him, then started walking to her next class. He was practically crushed, and moped until he felt his phone vibrate. When he checked, it was a text from Roppi, and a single thing was typed in there.

7pm.

His face broke into a smile, and as soon as he was out of class he ran to meet her, and give her a huge hug.

Unfortunately for him he hugged her from behind, and got an elbow in his face and a bloody nose.

Not so unfortunately was when she took him to the nurse, and stayed with him until they were positive he was okay, and not broken.

He waited eagerly for prom night, constantly asking if she was sure.

She would only nod, and change the topic.

Saturday finally came. Tsuki woke up bright and early for no reason. They had planned out they would wear red. Simple enough. All he basically had to do was wear a red tie of sorts, then black and white would go nicely. He got ready around 6, giving himself plenty of time to go to her house, and pick her up. His dad said he could take the car, and it was a pretty nice car too, so that was always something good.

When he knocked on her door, his jaw nearly dropped when she walked out.

She was in a floor length ball gown, that clung quite nicely to her slim figure, a slit in the dress that run up to her thigh, and her medium length hair styled into a messy bun. He had always known she was beautiful but. Wow. Just, wow. She grinned at him, and asked what he was staring at.

"You." He had answered truthfully. She just giggled. He offered his arm, and escorted her to the car, opening the door for her. It didn't take long to get to the ballroom where the dance was being held. As they walked through the door, people turned to see who walked in. It's not like they were trying to make a grand entrance or anything, but the way people were whispering, it could be compared to walking in with explosions going on in the back. Roppi ignored everyone, and Tsuki could feel himself getting nervous. She grabbed his hand, giving him a reassuring squeeze. They walked to the dancefloor, both of them not really caring what type of music was playing, but dancing to the song in their minds. When the crowd starting dying out -was it that late already?- Tsuki figured it was time to go back. They honestly couldn't care less who was prom king and queen.

They went to a drivethrough so Tsuki could get a milkshake, and Roppi wanted a water, before he took her home.

Before she could get out of the car, Tsuki grabbed her wrist.

"Hey, um. I-I j-just w-wanted..." He trailed off, not knowing how to word this. Did he just, say he loved her, or should he build up to it, or maybe-

"Yeah. I love you too." Roppi whispered, causing Tsuki to snap his head towards her. She was smiling at him, and starting giggling slightly.

"Thanks for tonight. We should hang out tomorrow." She said, wiggling her arm out of his now slackened grip, and leaned forward to press a kiss to his cheek.

"Goodnight, Tsuki." She said opening the car door and stepping out. Tsuki honestly couldn't find his voice to say anything back to her. Instead he whipped out his phone, and sent her a quick text.

"Sleep well, Roppi-san. I'll talk with you tomorrow."

* * *

It's funny cause this started out as a drabble. :|


End file.
